The present invention is related to a gutter shield which allows water to enter the gutter while forbidding the entrance of foreign debris, such as leaves, sticks and the like. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved gutter shield system which has improved properties and an improved mounting system.
The use of shields on rain gutters is well known and a variety of shields and shield mounting systems are available. Shields manufactured from a single piece which either snap into a gutter or are integral to the gutter are provided in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,911,659; 5,737,879 and 5,575,118. Gutter shields which are pre-formed and snap into a gutter are undesirable since gutters are available in many cross-sectional shapes and sizes and the installer must maintain an inventory of parts or not participate in some business opportunities. Gutter shields which are integral to the gutter typically require that the entire gutter be replaced since they can not be retrofit to an existing gutter. It is now a common practice in the art to form gutters at the installation site from rolls of flat metal. This practice saves cost and eliminates the need to form seams in gutters since the entire gutter can be manufactured to the appropriate length on site. The shapes required to form a gutter, with the shield integral thereto, are not compatible with this practice.
Gutter shields which can be added to existing gutters are provided in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,455,791; 4,404,775 and 5,459,965. These typically include an elongated flat cover with one end placed under the shingles of the house and the other end rolled under and secured to the gutter. The manner in which these devices are secured is deficient for a variety of reasons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,791 teaches a series of straps which are on top of the gutter shield. The gutter shield rest on the spikes which secure the gutter to the building. This is unsightly and requires that spikes be used to secure the gutter to the building. Spikes are not always appropriate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,791 also teaches an embodiment wherein a clip secures the gutter shield to the gutter. This method is not secure and wind can dislodge the gutter shield which is undesirable.
An improved gutter shield and mounting clip is provided in the present invention which eliminates the problems associated with existing systems.